Since man first began placing indoor plumbing in houses, problems have been encountered in maintaining such areas since they remain damp much of the time. Shower stalls, bathtubs and adjacent tile and similar splash surfaces are particularly susceptible to the rapid growth of mold and mildew as well as build-ups of surface scum caused by soap residue, dirt and the like.
Over the years stiff bristle brushes used with bleach containing cleansers and a lot of arm power have been found to be the most expedient means for cleaning surfaces of the type enumerated. In recent times, some attempts have been made to mechanize this type of cleaning project. These devices invariably have been heavy, bulky systems which are difficult to manipulate and quite often, when working around water or in damp areas, can be extremely dangerous due to the possibility of electrical shock. Also the getting out and putting up such equipment is laborious in and of itself and greatly detracts from its utility.
To summarize the cleaning of bathroom type shower stalls, tubs, tiles and other like areas is a difficult and laborious job for which an adequate solution until now has not been found.